The present disclosure relates to technology for non-volatile storage.
One example of non-volatile memory uses variable resistance memory elements that may be set to either low or high resistance states. Upon application of sufficient voltage, current, or other stimulus, the variable resistance memory element switches to a stable low-resistance state, which is sometimes referred to as SETTING the device. This resistivity-switching is reversible such that subsequent application of an appropriate voltage, current, or other stimulus can serve to return the reversible resistivity-switching material to a stable high-resistance state, which is sometimes referred to as RESETTING the device. This conversion can be repeated many times.
The variable resistance memory elements may be in a high resistance state when first manufactured. This may be referred to as the “virgin state.” In the virgin state, the resistance could be even higher than for the RESET state. The term “FORMING” is typically used to describe putting the variable resistance memory elements into a lower resistance state for the first time. For some memory elements, the FORMING operation requires a higher voltage than the SET and/or RESET operations.
3D memory arrays having variable resistance memory elements have been proposed. In one possible architecture, word lines extend horizontally and bit lines extend vertically. There a multiple levels of the word lines, hence multiple levels of memory elements. Each memory element is located between one of the vertical bit lines and one of the horizontal word lines. During operation, some of the memory cells are selected for the SET, RESET, or FORM operation, while others are unselected.